Harry Y Voldeumor
by meicosr
Summary: [TERMINAO!]Mi primer fic de HP! Amor, humor, misterio, acción e intriga. HH, RL, DG, protagonistas la primera pareja. Mi propia version del 7º libro, Voldemort bueno, Harry malo... no me e ekivokado Ya veremos que pasa... [Quinto capi: El Gran Final]
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

Vamos a ver, este primer capítulo va a ser un "notas de la autora" en toda regla... Porque antes de empezar con este fic tengo muchas cosas que explicar sobre mí misma y sobre el fic. Se le puede llamar también prólogo, introducción, o cualquier otro nombre que se os ocurra...

**NdA:** Este fic lleva rondándome por la cabeza muchísimos días... Y bueno, ya me he decidido a escribirlo. Este va a ser un fic mayormente humorístico y romanticón. (Para la gente que quiera ver como es mi humor (generalmente paridas), lo puede saber gracias a un fic que hice de Detective Conan, en el apartado de anime. Este es el link: http/ Eso no quita que también puedan haber otros géneros como misterio e intriga, que de hecho, este fic tendrá los 4 géneros mencionados xD. En principio, no será un fic de esos extra-súper-hiper-mega largo, será alrededor de 5 capítulos, pero dependiendo de mis ganas de escribir y la opinión de los lectores, lo haré más largo o más corto. Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y espero que eso se me tome en cuenta... ;) Solo digo eso... Otra aclaración es mi vocabulario: soy española, pero de Andalucía... Así que no os preocupéis si me dejo alguna "d" (intentaré no dejármelas) o incluyo mucho las terminaciones "-illo", "-illa" xD. Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir sobre mí, así que aquí van las notas de la autora sobre el fic.

**El fic en sí: **Primera cuestión y mas importante¿Por qué he puesto de título del fic "Harry Y Voldeumor"? Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla: en el fic, Voldemort se seguirá llamando Voldemort, pero ese nombre hace referencia a muerte... Entonces¿por qué yo he puesto Voldeumor? Pues simplemente, por que el fic es de humor y... Ya veréis el otro motivo... ;) Este es un fic romántico también, y mis parejas favoritas son: HH, RL, DG! Y quien no le guste, que se aguante! Hay muchos cambios respecto a los libros por que en este fic, casi nadie está muerto... Los acontecimientos del sexto han pasado, pero no ha pasado la vida amorosa, es decir, todo lo que Harry haya sentido en ese libro hacia cierta pelirroja no ha existido nunca en este fic. Repito: NUNCA! Echa esta aclaración, también tengo que hacer ciertas aclaraciones sobre los personajes, aquí van:

- **Harry James Potter**: Vivo. Se ha enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort: Piedra Filosofal, Riddle, Colagusano y dementores, cementerio, Ministerio y Horrocruxes. Intenta vivir al máximo su último curso en Hogwarts, del Quidditch y del amor. Está enamorado de... (Ejem, ejem). Ya lo veréis. Aunque lo dicho antes ya lo aclara... Sus amigos de toda la vida son: Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco y Ginny. Es el heredero de Gryffindor, Profecía ya veremos si hay... Y bueno, es el de siempre, pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanquilla, bien formado (ese quidditch!), caballeroso, honrado, leal, más o menos rico... Vamos, lo de siempre xD

- **Ronnald Billius Weasly**: Vivo. Pelirrojo, ojos azules, piel blanquilla, graciosillo... Lo de siempre, también... xD. Mejor amigo de Harry, enamorao de (Ejem, ejem) y sus amigos de toda la vida son: Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco y Ginny. Es guardián y prefecto.

- **Hermione Jane Granger**: Viva. Muy inteligente, pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos miel... Lo de siempre xD. Enamorada de Ejem, ejem... Mejores amigos: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco. No le gusta volar y todas esas cosas. Prefecta.

- **Ginny Weasly**: Viva. Igual que siempre. Enamorada de Ejem, ejem. Cazadora de Gryffindor.

- **Draco Malfoy**: Vivo. Es bueno, su padre es mortífago, pero Draco pasa de él. Físico igual. Siempre ha sido amigo de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny. Está en Gryffindor. Enamorado de Ejem, ejem.

- **Luna Lovegood**: Viva. Rubia, piel blanca, ojos azules... Igual de loca que siempre... Enamorada de ejem, ejem. Está en Gryffindor.

- **Pansy Parkinson**: DESAPARECIDA! Seguramente muerta, porque una bludger la golpeó muy fuerte en la barriga y ella salió despedida, y ya no la han vuelto a ver... Los rumores dicen que fue a parar a Cuba y ahora está con un cubano macizo, pero casi nadie lo cree... (¿se nota que me cae horriblemente mal? xD)

- **Albus Dumbledore**: VIVO! Le va la broma, está un pelín chiflado, pero es muy sabio... Físico igual.

- **Minerva McGonagall:** Viva. Todo lo demás igual.

- **Severus Snape**: MUERTO! (Oe, oe, oe, oe!) Pobrecillo, lo atropelló el Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación de King's Cross cuando intentaba hacer reír a los padres de los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus hijos. Su fantasma se quedó en la tierra (según parece, porque le quedaban muchos ceros por poner a Harry) y ahora mantiene una relación sentimental estable con... Myrtle la Llorona! Que pareja... Comparten el cúbiculo, y bueno, Myrtle se ha desenamorado de Harry... Sus cosas de fantasmas son un misterio...

- **Sirius Black**: VIVO! Todo lo demás igual.

- **James y Lily Potter**: VIVOS! Viven con Harry en Godric's Hollow, se lo pasan muy bien los tres juntos. James y Lily iban a Gryffindor. James se sigue juntando con Remus y Sirius. Con el otro no, el Petigrew este, porque es un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, no de Voldeumor.

- **Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley**: Existen, pero se les mencionará de pasada... Físico igual. No se quieren juntar con los Potter.

- **Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort/Lord Voldeumor**: Esta es la parte complicada, porque hay muchas cosas que explicar sobre este personaje. A ver, mató a un montón de gente antes de intentar matar a los Potter, pero cuando intentó matarlos, perdió los poderes. En el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, él volvió a "nacer" y ha intentado volver a matar a los Potter, sobretodo a Harry, pero no ha podido. Él sigue teniendo mortífagos, maldiciones y cosas de esas de villano. Cansado de enfrentarse a Harry y no conseguir matarlo, decidió cambiarse el nombre y disfrutar de la vida, riéndose e intentar hacerse amigo de Harry... Ya veremos si puede... Por eso se cambió el nombre a Voldeumor, para que su nombre no significara "muerte" y anunciar que la era oscura había desaparecido para dejar paso a una temporada de paz... Veremos si consigue que el mundo le perdone... ;)

Bien, hechas estas aclaraciones, creo que ya está. Y tendréis que esperar un pelín a que acabe el primer cap... Necesitaría, si puede ser, un par de reviews que me ayuden a escribir... Bueno, pues hasta otro día!

Si alguien se pierde en algún cap, que me agregue a y así aclararé las dudas

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


	2. Graciosillos al poder!

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

Capítulo 1: Graciosillos al poder!

:Simbología:

- Blablabla (lo que dice un personaje)

"_Lo que piensa un personaje_"

Sonido o cambio de sitio

------------------ Cambio de escena

Era un día soleado aquel 1 de septiembre. Eran casi las once de la mañana y el Expreso de Hogwarts amenazaba con salir. Aunque a seis personas eso no les preocupaba en los más mínimo. Estaban los seis ya sentados en un mismo compartimento y esperaban ansiosos a que el tren escarlata empezara a andar.

- ¡Harry¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharnos cuando hablamos de algo importante? - chilló Ron

- ¿Eh? Perdona, no os estaba escuchando... - dijo Harry apenado de salir de su ensimismamiento

- Ya se nota que no estabas escuchando... - respondió Hermione ofendida

- Bueno, ahora os estoy escuchando... ¿De que hablabais?

- De Voldemort... - dijo Draco - Bueno, Voldeumor... - rectificó al comprobar la cara de 4 personas y la cara interrogativa de otra - ¡Como se llame! Sí, estábamos diciendo que es muy raro que haya dejado de ser malo...

- A lo mejor ha reconocido que la vía oscura es muy mala forma de vivir... - respondió Luna mirando por la ventana

- Pero ¿se puede cambiar tan rápido de ideas? - interrogó Ginny - Quiero decir, que no se puede quitar una mancha negra de algo completamente blanco en menos de una noche...

- Sí se puede - respondió Ron inocentemente - Si tienes el quitamanchas adecuado...

- ¿Y quien sería el quitamanchas? - respondió Hermione con una cara incriminatoria

- Pues uno de estos muggles, tipo KH7, o algo parecido... - replicó Ron

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron? - preguntó Ginny

- Estabais hablando de manchas de ropa, y yo os he dicho quitamanchas

- No estábamos hablando de ropa, Ron - dijo Luna con voz cansina -, era una metáfora...

- Bueno, - dijo Draco - nos estamos desviando... Mi padre me dijo - todos lo miraron con mala cara pero él los ignoró - que él ya está cansado de salir perdiendo siempre contra Harry y quiere disfrutar de la vida... ¡No me miréis así!

- ¿Te sigues hablando con tu padre? - preguntó Ginny

- Sí, no mucho, pero sí...

- Lo que está claro es que hay que hablarlo lo antes posible con Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, mis padres, vuestros padres - añadió Harry mirando a Ron y a Ginny y viendo que Hermione iba a acabar de nombrar la gente que no había dicho - y todo aquel que pertenezca a la orden...

Y así pasaron el día, entre bromas, risas y golosinas del carrito.

--------------------------------------

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, y se tenían que cambiar de ropa...

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos las túnicas¿no? - dijo Hermione para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado

- Supongo... - dijo Ginny

- Ejem, ejem - exclamó Luna refiriéndose a los chicos que todavía estaban allí

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntaron los tres al unísono para saber cual era el motivo de esa tosecilla estúpida

- Que nos tenemos que cambiar - respondió Ginny

- Pues hacedlo - dijo Ron - nosotros no os molestamos...

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeó Luna más intensamente que antes

- No profesora Umbridge, no por favor - exclamó Draco riéndose a carcajada limpia del carraspeo de la rubia

- ¡No os riáis de mí que os parto! - exclamó Luna enfadada

- Ya, lunita, ya... - intentó calmarla Ron

- ¿Cómo me has llamado¿Te llamo yo a ti Ronnald Billius Weasly? - gritó ofendida Luna

- Sólo era una broma, Luna... - dijo Ron tranquilamente

- ¡Iros! - gritó Luna señalando la puerta - ¡Iros si no queréis morir prematuramente! - Hermione iba a decir algo pero Luna no la dejó - ¡Y no me digas que me calme, Hermione¡Tú tampoco, Ginny¡Iros¿A qué esperáis?

- Vale, ya nos vamos, pero con la calma¿eh? - dijo Ron mientras los tres desfilaban por la puerta

Una vez hubieron salido, las chicas empezaron a cambiarse teniendo esta conversación:

- Luna, deberías controlar un poco tu mal genio... El pobre Ron solo estaba haciendo una broma - dijo Hermione en tono protector

- Claaaaaaaro... Como tú tienes a Harry que te cuida y no te hace enfadar, lo ves todo muy bien - dijo en tono sarcástico Luna a Hermione

- No me refiero a eso... Además, Harry no me cuida y a veces me saca de quicio...

- Exacto, tú lo has dicho, a veces, no siempre... ¡Pero es que Ron es siempre!

- ¿Queréis dejar ya de discutir? - preguntó Ginny desesperada

- Tú tampoco tienes mucha queja de Draco¿no? - dijo Luna con una sonrisa malévola. A Ginny se le subieron los colores - Y ahora te pones roja... Interesante...

- ¡Mirad¡Ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts! - dijo Hermione emocionada en un intento demasiado notorio de cambiar de tema

- Vale, vale... Ya dejamos de discutir... - dijo Ginny rendida

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimento, estaban los chicos cambiándose:

- Que genio tiene Luna¿no? - preguntó Draco a los otros dos - O mejor debería decir: que genio tiene tu novia¿no es así, Ron?

- Malfoy¿quieres que te parta la cara o te callas? - dijo apuntando con su varita a la cara de Draco

- Tranquilidad, chicos... Algún os haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré... - dijo Harry, y lamento haberlo dicho al ver la cara burlona de Draco

- ¿Te pasarás a la otra acera¡Jajaja! Pobre Hermione, la dejarás solita... Porque... ¿no me irás a decir que eres bisexual?

- Tranquilo Harry, cálmate, tan solo es un comentario sin importancia, no tienes porqué ahorcar a Draco por ese comentario, es tu amigo... - intentaba tranquilizarse Harry a sí mismo en voz alta

- Ahora hablas solo... Muy bien, Harry, muy bien... - dijo el rubio riéndose

- Tranquilo Harry, respóndele algo, vamos, tú puedes... - añadió Harry mirando sus zapatos y luego subió la vista hacia el rubio y dijo - Pues si yo me paso a la otra acera, tú me acompañas, porqué serás mi pareja, quieras o no, y entonces dejarás sola a Ginny y...

- ¡Con mi hermana no te metas! Bueno, ya nos hemos cambiado¿salimos?

- Supongo que sí... - contestó Harry mirando la ventana - ¡Eh! Mirad¡ya llegamos a Hogwarts! - Ron tiraba de la manga de su túnica para sacarlo del compartimento

Fueron hacia el compartimento donde habían estado con las tres chicas para buscar sus baúles, pero ellas no estaban allí. Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba iluminado y se oponía a la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía un gigante que desafiaba al calamar gigante del lago negro. Pero de pronto, todo Hogwarts se apagó, como una bombilla muggle fundida. Ya no había rastro de él, no se diferenciaba nada en medio de aquella oscuridad. Varios alumnos giraron sus cabezas para comprobar que el colegio no se había movido de sitio gracias a un hechizo de su gracioso director. Parecía no ser así. De repente, una voz tras ellos exclamó:

- ¡Otra vez no! - era Hagrid - ¡Ah! Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Luna. Me alegro de veros... - los seis se habían encontrado en la estación de Hogsmeade

- ¿Qué es eso que ha vuelto a pasar? - preguntó inocentemente Luna

- Vosotros sabéis que Snape murió¿no? Atropellado con el tren... - todos asintieron - Pues bien, se ve que ahora ha descubierto la faceta divertida de Dumbledore y se han vuelto el dueto más temido de Hogwarts... Incluso peor que tus hermanos, Ron - éste enrojeció - Y ahora se divierten apagando de un plumazo todas las velas del castillo...

- Últimamente Dumbledore está muy juguetón¿no? - dijo Hermione pero al ver la cara de los demás, rectificó - Vale... Está demasiado juguetón... Y se está volviendo un loco chiflado, eso también es verdad...

- Bueno, la cuestión es que solo Harry puede pararlos... - reflexionó Hagrid

- ¿Yo¿Por qué yo?

- Ah, no sé, por poner un nombre... - dijo con aire despreocupado pero su expresión se volvió seria - y procura destruir a Voldeumor antes de que se junte con ellos tres, porque va a ser horrible... - ya nadie temía a pronunciar el nombre de "Voldeumor", el de "Voldemort" sí que temían pronunciarlo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser horrible? - preguntó Harry extrañado

- Por lo que hemos estado hablando en el tren, Harry - su voz denotaba un claro "¡Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces!" - Bueno, da igual... - suspiró profundamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

------------------------------------------

- Y bien... Otro año... ¡Se fue! - Dijo alegremente el director. Al ver la cara de la profesora McGonagall, rectificó - Que diga... Otro año comienza... Uy que paloooooo, eh que sí¿niños? - añadió con una sonrisa - Bueno, hoy tocaría lo de siempre... Blablabla, etcetcetc... - dijo mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto - Solo os comunico que este año tendremos un nuevo profesor "hip" de Defensa Contra las Artes Marciales... digo, Oscuras... Estos muggles me lían... A ver quien será el desafortunado o la desafortunada... - dijo repasando con la mirada todas las mesas que habían en el Gran Comedor - Sí¡ya está decidido! Harry Potter, nuevo profesor de Cuidado de las... No, eso no era... ¡Suba, señor Potter, suba! Usted será el próximo en morir porque tendrá que dar la asignatura maldita... ¡Jajaja! - y con una sonrisa maliciosa exclamó - ¡Viva Voldeumor! - al ver la cara de todos los presentes - Era una broma... Solo una bromilla para romper el hielo... "¡hip!" Bueno, pues nada¡me callo! Ya habéis hecho enfadar al nene... - exclamó refiriéndose a él mismo

Minerva suspiró fuertemente - Bueno, visto que el Profesor Dumbledore - puso énfasis en las dos últimas palabras - está indispuesto a continuar su discurso habitual... ¡Ah! Potter - exclamó al ver que Harry se acercaba lentamente y con miedo en su expresión -, no se preocupe, tranquilo, solo era una broma... No duden que tomaré medidas, esto no puede continuar... Cuando venga nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya os avisaré... ¿O eran tres? Señor Potter, ya puede volver a su mesa... ¿Eran uno o tres? - se preguntó a sí misma en una voz lo bastante alta para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

- El primer banquete del curso siempre es delicioso - dijo Luna relamiéndose y frotándose las manos

- Ca ze xafia efo... (Ya se sabía eso) - dijo un pelirrojo con la boca llena - Ofa coka... ¿Fiebes cteeim je xekam roz... (Otra cosa... ¿Quienes creéis que serán los...) - tragó el bolo alimenticio - ...nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Pues no sé, la verdad... Podríamos ser alguno de nosotros seis... - los demás le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Luna - Vale, algunos de nosotros no... Pero, a ver¿qué tríos existen actualmente que quieran dar esa asignatura?

- Pues... La verdad es que ninguno... Pero a lo mejor son gente normal, quiero decir, sin Órdenes de Merlín ni nada de eso... - dijo Hermione

- Entonces solo queda esperar a que lleguen... - dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por el profesor Dumbledore

- Bien, niños... Me han dicho que los profesores de la asignatura esta... ¿Como se llamaba? Bueno¡la maldita! Pues que ya han llegado... Y q ahora los presentaremos... A ver, eran antiguos alumnos de la escuela de Popap pe Papia y...

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeó la profesora McGonagall levantándose - Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Profesor Dumbledore, siéntese, por favor. Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore intentaba decirles que sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son tres, ex-alumnos de este colegio y que ya han llegado y permítanme presentarlos... Son estos tres caballeros de aquí - dijo señalando una puerta que se estaba abriendo en ese momento

De la puerta salieron tres hombres vestidos con túnicas negras hasta los pies y con una capucha que les tapaba toda la cara también negra. Solo se podían ver los ojos de las tres personas. Se adivinaba que eran hombres por su complexión, pero también podrían ser mujeres... Se encaminaron hasta el centro de la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y dijeron:

- Buenas noches. Nosotros somos vuestros nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo uno levantándose con cuidado la capucha...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas a todos! Como estáis? Yo estoy bien, esperando q lleguen ya las vacas de verano! A ver... Quienes serán esos tres personajes? Jeje, es muuuu fácil! Me gustaría q me dijeseis quien son esos profes en los reviews! Xq pido dos o tres pa'l siguiente cap! En el siguiente, declaraciones, parejas formales y a Harry le pasará algo rarwo, rarwo, rarwo... Bueno, vamos a contestar a los reviews del prólogo:

**KmZilita - H**: Tus deseos son ordenes para mi! Ya esta terminado... xD Pues Voldeumor, es Voldeumor: una nueva faceta, al igual que la de Dumbledore... (ejem, ejem). Yaps, Draco en Gryffindor es raro, igual que Luna, pero yo creo que están mejor ahí... Y bueno, esas parejas son mis favoritas, así que... Que mejor que estrenarme con esas parejas? Y tengo preparada una broma de Draco hacia Luna... A ver si la puedo poner por ahí... jeje xD Bueno, dews!

**saritaharryherm**: Bueno, tu review era muy corto y no tengo mucha cosa que decir al respecto...Bueno, sí, que no me preguntes de donde salió la idea de atropellar a Snape porque se me ocurrió como una iluminación del espíritu santo... xD Supongo que salió mi lado perverso vengativo hacia Snape por las clases de Oclumancia y por matar a Dumbledore sin piedad... Tranquilidad, es que no puedo con el! Lo mataría! jeje xD. DEWS!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Todavía no ha aparecido el lado malo de Harry, pero ya saldrá... Jeje xD Y el de Voldemort, ha salido un poquitin... Pero no mucho... Todo a su debido tiempo! En el siguiente, prometo más acción y más humor, si puede ser... Y no puse a Remus porque no le ha pasado nada, sigue estando normal... No se... Bueno, dews!

**Saragoddess**: Gracias. La verdad es que espero que esté muy bien y sobretodo haceros reír. Porque yo tengo claro que yo misma me voy a reír, porque me río por todo... xD A mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que no creo que me rinda, una vez metida en este lío... jajaj xD Bueno, dews!

Bueno, hasta el proximo capi! Nos leemos!

Si alguien se pierde en algún cap, que me agregue ami msn, o q en el review me de su msn y le agrego yo, y así aclararé las dudas

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


	3. Dumbly y Snoopy

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeó la profesora McGonagall levantándose - Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Profesor Dumbledore, siéntese, por favor. Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore intentaba decirles que sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son tres, ex-alumnos de este colegio y que ya han llegado y permítanme presentarlos... Son estos tres caballeros de aquí - dijo señalando una puerta que se estaba abriendo en ese momento

De la puerta salieron tres hombres vestidos con túnicas negras hasta los pies y con una capucha que les tapaba toda la cara también negra. Solo se podían ver los ojos de las tres personas. Se adivinaba que eran hombres por su complexión, pero también podrían ser mujeres... Se encaminaron hasta el centro de la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y dijeron:

- Buenas noches. Nosotros somos vuestros nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo uno levantándose con cuidado la capucha...

Capítulo 2: Dumbly y Snoopy

:Simbología:

- Blablabla (lo que dice un personaje)

"_Lo que piensa un personaje_"

Sonido o cambio de sitio

((**Notas de la autora**))

------------------ Cambio de escena

...dejando descubrir unos ojos marrones y un cabello negro muy revuelto - Mi nombre es James Potter, soy experto en Ataque, es decir, que yo os enseñaré hechizos para combatir en un duelo o con algún enemigo un tanto... - meditó su siguiente palabra - "peligroso". - recorrió con su mirada marrón el Gran Comedor y sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho de 17 años con el cabello revuelto y unos ojos verdes (que se parecía mucho a él), después miró a un pelirrojo que había a su lado con expresión indiferente y así hasta dar con un joven de mirada asustada y añadió en tono tranquilizador - No os preocupéis, los de séptimo saldréis este año con un nivel de defensa superior a cualquier otro niño, o niña, de séptimo que no haya estado con nosotros...

- Así es - dijo el segundo hombre quitándose la capucha dejando ver unos ojos grises y un cabello ligeramente negro - Yo soy Sirius Black, experto en Defensa Personal Muggle - Dumbledore gritó: "¿Lo veis? Yo tenía razón, también habían artes parciales muggles", seguido de un "¡Shhhhh! Son marciales, no parciales..." de la profesora McGonagall. Sirius continuó impasible- , así que os enseñaré a defenderos y atacar sin varita. Personalmente, prefiero la magia, pero consideramos necesario enseñaros a pelear sin ayuda mágica. No se sabe en que momento la varita puede dejar de funcionar... O romperse, o que te la quiten...

- ¡No los asustes así! - dijo el tercero dejando ver su rostro ligeramente pálido, ojos marrones y pelo castaño canoso. En la cara tenía una enorme cicatriz - Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, aunque seguramente, casi todos me conocéis ya, porque fui hace cuatro años profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -esperó unos segundos para ver si alguien gritaba que lo conocía, pero no fue así, y siguió con su discurso - Yo os enseñaré Defensa utilizando la magia.

- Y tendremos una nueva señora Promfey, experta en pociones. - A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería la profesora McGonagall - Señorita, ya puede pasar. - Y en la estancia entró una mujer muy guapa con el cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry - Será, a partir de ahora, la enfermera, ya que la señora Pomfrey ha decidido jubilarse...

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! Yo soy Lily Potter y os curaré todas las heridas que tengáis con hechizos y pociones. También, al morir el profesor Snape, me propusieron el empleo de profesora de Pociones y he aceptado. ¡Así que no os vais a librar de mí fácilmente! - dijo mostrando una sonrisa encantadora que dejó maravillado a más de uno. Los otros dos Potter recorrieron el comedor con mirada asesina, haciendo callar los suspiros - Sí... eh... Bueno, pues que empiece el banquete¿no? - Miró a la profesora McGonagall con desconcierto

- ¡Sí, que comience el banquete de bienvenida! - Y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore dijo - Y usted, Dumbledore, espero que no vuelva a montar otro numerito... - su voz se fue apagando por el murmullo de los alumnos y el rozamiento de tenedores y cuchillos con los platos

En la mesa de Gryffindor

- Que bien¿no? Tus padres y sus mejores amigos nos darán clases, Harry - dijo Hermione con brillo en los ojos - Creo que voy a ser la única de por aquí que saque un Extraordinario en Artes Marciales Muggles...

- Te equivocas, yo también he aprendido Karate y Judo - exclamó Harry - Hombre, teniendo un padrino que sabe, es normal que me haya enseñado...

- Supongo que sí... Bueno, pues seréis los dos únicos que sepan hacer Artes Gripales Muggles... - dijo Ron apenado

- Marciales, no gripales...

- ¡Lo que sea! Ya me gustaría a mí que mis padres trabajaran aquí, así tendría enchufle para las buenas notas...

- Enchufe, no enchufle - dijo esta vez Harry - Además, no creo que tenga enchufe... Para ellos, en las clases, solo seré un alumno más...

- ¡Por supuesto! - añadió Luna - si él tiene ventajas, todos las deberíamos de tener por ser sus mejores amigos...

- Lunaaaaaaaa, Lunita, Lunera - empezó a cantar Malfoy al puro estilo flamenco - Lo(s) celo(s) suuuuuurgen de tu interió(r), no sabe(s) controlarlo(s) - siguió cantando y dando palmas - Lunaaaa, Lunática, sarcástica. Envidiosilla por to's lao(s), quisiera que su mae tuviese viva pa' aser posiones curativas y poe aser que su pae no escribiera cosas tonta en lo(s) periódico(s)

- Basta Draco - dijeron Ginny y Ron

- Ginny, Ginevra de mi corazón, yo te quiero con toaaaa mi arma y tu no m'aces casoooooo... Que desgrasiato tú ere(s), Draco Malfoy, teniéndolo to' - Los que había alrededor de ellos se pusieron a aplaudir y dijo - Gracias, gracias, querido público, sois maravillosos - añadió mostrando una sonrisa encantadora al más puro estilo "Lockhart"

- Entonces¿es verdad que me quieres? - preguntó Ginny tímidamente

- Sí, así es - respondió Draco y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

- Oh, Draco, que bonito... Ron, Draco y yo nos vamos a pasear, no te preocupes

- ¿Cómo que os vais a pasear¿Y el banquete? - preguntó Ron

- No tenemos hambre - respondió Ginny - ¡Adiós!

- Entonces creo que yo también me iré - dijo Luna

- Te acompaño - se ofreció Ron

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, y Harry suspiró profundamente.

- Nos han dejado solos expresamente... - dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué harían eso?

- Pues por lo que te voy a decir ahora... - Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos, que estaba sentada a su derecha

- Pues dime

- Yo... Yo te... Yo te...

- Vamos Harry, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que decir la palabra "quiero" y ya está... No tiene más complicación - respondió Hermione indiferente. Harry la miró perplejo y Hermione añadió - Bueno, pues empiezo yo: Harry, te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado. Hala, ya está, ya lo he dicho, ahora te toca a ti - dijo mirando a los ojos de su enamorado esperando impaciente

- Pues vale, Hermione, te quiero...

- ¿De verdad, Harry¡No tenía ni idea! -Y se abrazó a él - Que emocionada estoy... No se te notaba nada. ¡No me lo esperaba! Ay, que feliz soy...

- Emmm... Hermione, si no te lo esperabas¿cómo es que sabías que yo me iba a declarar?

- Ha sido... digamos que un golpe de suerte - y puso cara de niña buena

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos subiendo?

- ¿No le vas a decir nada a tus padres?

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirles algo? Ellos ya lo sabían... Hermione¿quieres salir conmigo?

- ¡Síiiiii! - y lo apretujó más - ¿Seguro que no les vas a decir nada?

- ¿Por qué?

- Son tus padres¿no?

- ¿Y?

- ¿Podrías dejar de responderme con más preguntas?

- ¿Y tú podrías dejar de preguntar?

- ¡Jajaja¿Nos vamos?

Mientras tanto, a la orilla del lago, se encontraban un pelirrojo y una rubia sumidos en un silencio reflexivo, sentados en la hierba

- Bueno¿qué me dices?

- No sé, Ron... A mí me gustas y todo eso, pero no sé si estoy preparada...

- Pues te lo piensas y mañana me dices algo... Yo no puedo vivir así, Luna... ¡Te necesito conmigo! - Ron se levantó

- ¿Jamás te habían dicho que eres muy tierno?

- No... Pero no es eso lo que importa - se arrodilló delante de ella - Yo te quiero...

- ¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! Déjame pensármelo...

- Sí de verdad te gustase, no te lo pensarías tanto... - dijo Ron apenado

- ¿Jamás te habían dicho que eres un poco egoísta?

- Sí... Pero solo en el amor - Ron le sonrió sinceramente, y el corazón de Luna se empezó a derretir ante sus encantos - ¿Jamás te habían dicho que estás preciosa bajo la luz de la reina de la noche? Esa que lleva tu mismo nom... - Luna se tiró hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, cayendo los dos en el raso, Luna encima de Ron - bre... - dijo cuando acabaron de besarse - Eso ha estado muy bien¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así?

- En ninguna parte, este es el primero...

- Pero no será el último - sentenció Ron con una sonrisa, y se volvieron a besar...

En la sala común de Gryffindor

- Oh, Draco, ya sabía yo que sentías algo por mí...

- Claro, que sí, mi niña... - ((**n/a: que boniko! yo kiero un amiguillo así! xD**))

- ¡Qué tierno! Dime algún piropo...

- No sé... Yo no sé de cursilerías...

- No, que va - dijo sarcásticamente Ginny - Bueno, da igual... - bostezó - Ay, que sueño. Creo que me iré ya para arriba... ¿No te importa?

- No, en absoluto... Buenas noches - dijo con una sonrisa - Que duermas bien - Ginny le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios

- Adiós

Draco también se fue a dormir, y las otras dos parejas regresaron al poco rato. Subieron a sus habitaciones, durmieron tranquilamente y al día siguiente, Harry bajó como siempre aunque su cicatriz estaba un pelín más roja de lo normal. De repente, unos brazos lo abrazaron y alguien le besó. Harry intentó apartarse pero no pudo. Al acabar, miró extrañado a aquella chica que lo había besado:

- Yo soy Harry Potter¿no? - la chica asintió - ¿Tú quien eres?

- Hermione Granger, tu novia...

- ¿Mi qué? - gritó Harry. En ese momento pasó Ron por allí y lo saludó - ¿Quien eres?

- Ron Weasly, y esta de aquí es mi novia: Luna Lovegood. ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?

- No... ¿Y aquellos de allí? - señaló a todo un grupo de estudiantes

- Ginny, mi hermana, Draco Malfoy, su "amigo", Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Colin Crevey...

- ¿Draco Malfoy? Tú padre es muy amigo mí... o... - se dio cuenta del error que cometía - ¿Quienes son mis mejores amigos?

- Nosotros cinco - respondió Hermione

- ¡Ah! Genial - dijo retorciéndose las manos - ¿nos vamos? Por cierto, Weasly¿no tienes dinero para comprarte una túnica nueva?

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas Weasly? - respondió Ron indignado - ¿Desde cuando me restregas que tú eres rico y yo no?

- ¿No lo había hecho nunca? Que raro... - murmuro para sí mismo

Los seis bajaron al Gran Comedor, cinco de los cuales no paraban de mirar a Harry para intentar saber cual era el motivo de su cambio, pero él parecía contento de que todo el mundo le mirara. Allí, los seis se sentaron y enseguida llegó el correo. Nadie recibió ninguna carta excepto Hermione

- Mirad, mis padres se han comprado un televisor nuevo...

- ¿Un qué? - pregunto Ron extrañado

- Una pantalla donde se pueden ver imágenes...

- ¿Eres de sangre mestiza? - preguntó Harry interesado

- No, mis padres son muggles...

- ¿Qué-qué¿Eres una sangre sucia? No puede ser...

- ¡No la llames así! - respondieron los otros cuatro

- Pero entonces significa que Potter no tiene gustos ni metas en la vida... Una sangre sucia... ¡Ay que ver! - dijo Harry hablándose a sí mismo - Pero hay que reconocer que está buena...

- ¿Que estoy qué?

- Ya, parad de discutir - los calmó Luna

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se fueron a su primera clase del curso: Pociones. Allí se sentaron los cuatro juntos en una de las mesas del principio.

- Bien - dijo Lily - Empezaremos con una poción curativa: la _Piroburbuja_, poción que consiste en aislar en una burbuja a alguien que ha recibido un hecho enloquecedor, para que así pueda volver a la normalidad. La poción final tiene que ser de color transparente tirando a azul. Los ingredientes están en el armario y las instrucciones en la pizarra, ya podéis empezar - dijo con voz tierna. Se acercó a Harry para decirle algo que tan solo él oyó - Harry, cariño, ahora no podemos comportarnos como madre e hijo, yo soy tu profesora y tú mi alumno, así que llámame Profesora Potter¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, profesora - dijo él asintiendo

- Así me gusta - y volvió a su mesa pensativa, pues había notado que los ojos de su hijo estaban ligeramente más oscuros

A Harry le salió bastante bien la poción, era de color azul translúcido. La de Hermione, era exactamente como la del patrón. La de Ron tiraba a verde, y la de Draco era azul marino casi opaco.

- Pues para ser una sangre sucia, elaboras muy bien las pociones... - dijo Harry a Hermione mientras se dirigían a DCAO

- Harry¿qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy raro... Parece como si no nos conocieras y llevamos ya siete años juntos...

- ¿Tanto hace que estamos saliendo?

- ¡No! Empezamos a salir ayer, pero somos los mejores amigos desde primero

- ¡Pufff! Entonces hace mucho de eso... - dijo Harry sin percatarse de las lágrimas que salían por los ojos marrones de Hermione

Llegaron allí seguidos muy de cerca por Ron y Draco, que cuchicheaban por lo bajo sobre Harry

- Bueno, este último año va a ser un tanto peculiar - dijo Lupin - Iremos alternando una clase de Defensa, otra de Ataque, y por último, otra de Defensa y Ataque Muggle. Como son tres clases por semana, los deberes serán de semana en semana. Pero no mandaremos muchos. Empezaremos por la de Defensa mágica. Mis compañeros - señaló a James y a Sirius - supervisarán la clase y corregirán los errores. Pero hoy va a ser especial, hoy dividiremos la clase en tres y os enseñaremos las tres especialidades. ¿Empiezo yo?

- Sí, por supuesto - dijeron los otros dos

- Pues bien, a partir de ahora seré el profesor Lupin, para todos - remarcó esa última palabra - y cada uno de vosotros. Empezaremos con el hechizo _Protego_, elemental en defensa, y será toda mi clase por hoy

Y todos empezaron a distribuirse por parejas y lanzaron hechizos para protegerse del de su pareja. Harry lo estaba haciendo espectacularmente bien, y todo el mundo se quedó impresionado. Lupin se acercó a él:

- No sabía que te protegieras tan bien... Me has dejado sorprendido

- Ya ve, profesor Lupin, yo soy más de lo que aparento - y dejó a Lupin más sorprendido todavía porque jamás había oído a Harry halagarse a sí mismo.

Pasados veinte minutos, James dijo:

- Pues bien, ya ha concluido el tiempo de Defensa y empieza el de Ataque. A mí me vais a llamar profesor James, queda terminantemente prohibido llamarme Profesor Potter, porque a quien lo haga le descuento puntos de su casa - dijo el profesor Pot... James ((**xD**)) - También empezaremos por el hechizo fundamental de ataque, el _expeliarrmus_. Ya podéis comenzar. - se acercó a Harry y le susurró - Harry, hijo¿qué te pasa? Todo el mundo dice que hoy estás muy raro, es como si no fueses tú, el Harry de siempre

- Quizás, señor Potter... Pero ahora, si me deja en paz, permítame trabajar con el hechizo, aunque yo podría pasar directamente al nivel avanzado - James se fue de allí perplejo

- ¿Me ha llamado señor Potter? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

De pronto, las varitas dejaron de funcionar. Todos pensaban que había sido Sirius, pero él negó con la cabeza, y aparecieron en la estancia un fantasma y un anciano. El último estaba blandiendo su varita y parecía agotado.

- ¡Oh! Snoopy, acabamos de fundir las varitas de los alumnos...

- ¿Y qué más da? Dumbly, tendrían que estudiar pociones... Que les conviene más que un par de hechizos de principiante

- ¡Severus! - exclamó Harry contentísimo - ¿Has muerto¿Cuándo? Todavía me acuerdo cuando trabajabas para mí... - toda la clase lo miraba extrañado - Para el mejor mago del mundo entero, lord Voldemort...

- Me atropelló el tren... - dijo con indiferencia - Dumbly¿cómo se hace para... para... volver a la vida?

- No se puede - y Dumbledore se puso a berrear en el suelo - No se puede, Snoopy, no se puede

- Dumbledore, por favor - intervino Lupin levantando al anciano director del suelo

Dumbledore volvió a hacer funcionar las varitas, pero las hacía inservibles cuando no lo miraba nadie. Así estuvieron hasta que le tocó el turno a Sirius.

- A mí me llamaréis como os de la gana. Canuto, profesor Black, Sirius o como queráis. Empezaremos con Karate. Hoy practicaremos ataque frontal y lateral de piernas, mirad, es así - hizo una patada frontal - y así - hizo una patada lateral - podéis empezar.

Hermione era una verdadera experta, se le notaban los años de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Harry se caía estrepitosamente y se hacía daño. Sirius se le acercó:

- De verdad, no parece que haya estado cuatro años entrenándote... ¿Qué te pasa¿No te concentras?

- Usted no me ha enseñado nunca Karate. Lo estoy haciendo igual o mejor que Weasly y Malfoy...

- No, ellos lo hacen mucho mejor que tú - y se fue un poco malhumorado

Se acabó la clase sin ningún incidente más. Después de comer, tuvieron Transformaciones, impartidas por Dumbledore ya que la profesora McGonagall no podía dar en ese momento las clases. Tuvieron que transformar unos cuantos fantasmas en unas cuantas fantasmas. Más de uno se preguntó por qué, pero el director respondió que era por pura diversión de ver como un fantasma se cambiaba de sexo. Y después tuvieron Herbología, a Harry por poco se lo come un tentáculo venenoso. En ese momento, se le pusieron los ojos rojos y su cara daba un aspecto de serpiente. Mucha gente se fijó en ello, pero no le dieron importancia.

Todo el mundo ya se había acostado en su cama y dormía placidamente, esperando el día siguiente.

- ¿A qué día estamos? - preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando hubo bajado de su dormitorio

- A martes

- ¿Y el lunes?

- Fue ayer

- No me acuerdo...

- Ayer estabas muy raro

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quizás, aunque no me hagas mucho caso, te había poseído alguien... Me llamaste sangre sucia, me pegaste, me insultaste, te halagabas a ti mismo, no sabías Karate...

- Pues no lo recuerdo... ¿Quién me pudo poseer? - dijo pensativo, dejando esa pregunta al aire por si aparecía el Espíritu Santo y se la contestaba...

- Yo creo que sé quien fue... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los dos se giraron y vieron con sorpresa quien era...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas a todos! Como estáis? Este es más largo. Lo siento si no os gusta, lo considero un poco sosillo... Pero creo que está bien. Eso era lo raro que le pasaba a Harry, creéis que lo han poseído o solo es una imaginación de Hermione? Quién será esa persona que ha aparecido por detrás? Esas preguntas las tenéis que responder en los reviews! Hablando de reviews, he recibido muchos del capítulo anterior, y la mayoría buenos. Me alegro que os guste mi historia. En este cap no hay mucho humor ni acción (aunque es bastante largo), pero en el siguiente seguro que hay. Respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior:

**Saragoddess**: Tienes razón... Está bien loco! Jaja! Me alegro que te "encante" :p Pues sí, descargué mi rabia atropellándolo y ahora lo estoy poniendo de buena persona... Soy demasiado blanda! Acertaste con los profes, te felicito! Tranquila, no mandaré a Harry a la otra acera, pobre Hermione, eso no se le hace a una chica... Arriba las lokas que somos pokas! Este fic va a ser loco y lo más divertido que pueda... Hace poco, hice un one-shoot sobre un sueño de Hermione un poco peculiar, a lo mejor lo pongo en el próximo cap... Quien sabe... Y fijate que al día después de tu review, actualizo... Esto es sospechoso... xD DEWS!

**Princessa-BlackPotterianna**: Me alegro que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muchísima ilusión! La verdad es que intenté encontrar un tema que nadie hubiese hecho, y parece que he acertado.. Jeje xD DEWS!

**KmZilita - H**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Ya se saben quien son los profesores... Ahora toca saber quien será ese que ha poseído a Harry, si de verdad lo han poseído... Porque puede ser que por mi retorcida mente pase la idea de un cambio radical de carácter en él... Ya veremos. ;) Jeje xD. Me gusta ser mala, la verdad es que tengo la intención de dejar cada capi con un enigma, así que toca acostumbrarse a mi maldad! A Dumbly y Snoopy serán los protagonistas de todas las bromas de este fic, así que la palma de la locura se la llevan ellos dos. xD DEWS!

**kmmytt**: Me alegro que te guste! Pues has acertado de pleno, porque al final he puesto a James, Remus y Sirius de profes de DCAO. Y a Lily en pociones... Harry no se va a librar de sus padres tan fácilmente! Ahora estoy más "maternal" con él, porque me da mucha pena que en el libro haya perdido sus seres queridos... Pero bueno, yo seguiré escribiendo en este hilo para hacer reír a todos y hacerles pasar un buen rato! DEWS!

**nika granger**: Tu review era bastante "breve" así que no tengo mucho que contarte... Pero me alegro de que te guste!

**saritaharryherm**: Tú también acertaste de pleno en quien eran los profes de DCAO! Te felicito! La verdad es que estaba muy fácil... Jeje... Pero eso no quita el mérito! Dumbledore no está ni un poco ni mucho, está completamente chiflado! Jeje. Yo creo que hace buena pareja con Snoopy. Me alegre que te guste mi historia y que te rías con ella! Yo me parto escribiéndola... DEWS!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Siento que no entiendas la historia... Y yo no quiero hacer cambios repentinos en los personajes, quiero que sean como yo quiera. Es algo difícil... Lamento que no la entiendas, pero no se trata de entenderla o no, se trata de seguir el hilo de este fic... Es solo eso... Y necesito cambiarles el carácter porque así es como me gustaría que fueran, y también por las cosas que pasaran en los próximos caps. Espero que este si que lo entiendas y que te empiece a enganchar... DEWS!

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW! ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR Y HACEN QUE MI "INSPI" VUELVA DEL MÁS ALLÁ! POR ALLÍ ANDA PERDIDA SU HERMANA "RACIÓN" AUNQUE DUDO QUE VUELVA, PORQUE SE HA ECHADO UN NOVIO QUE NO PARA DE QUITARME A "INSPI" Y ME IMPIDE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ASÍ QUE LOS REVIEWS SON MI MEDICINA! XD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A VOSOTROS!

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! Nos leemos!

Si alguien se pierde en algún cap, que me agregue a y así aclararé las dudas

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


	4. Voldemort de nuevo

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

- Porque quizás, aunque no me hagas mucho caso, te había poseído alguien... Me llamaste sangre sucia, me pegaste, me insultaste, te halagabas a ti mismo, no sabías Karate...

- Pues no lo recuerdo... ¿Quién me pudo poseer? - dijo pensativo, dejando esa pregunta al aire por si aparecía el Espíritu Santo y se la contestaba...

- Yo creo que sé quien fue... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los dos se giraron y vieron con sorpresa quien era...

Capítulo 3: Voldemort de nuevo

:Simbología:

- Blablabla (lo que dice un personaje)

"_Lo que piensa un personaje_"

Sonido o cambio de sitio

((**Notas de la autora**))

------------------ Cambio de escena

...Nadie. No había nadie en esa sala, sin embargo, los dos habían oído perfectamente esa voz. Era una voz masculina, fría, monótona... A Hermione la hizo estremecerse, y Harry se preparó por si acaso.

- No te prepares, estoy pero no estoy...

- Voldemort¡no te escondas!

- La madre que trajo al niño de los "piiiiiii" - gritó la voz furiosa - Como te pille...

- Se llama Lily Potter... Por cierto¿no te habías vuelto bueno¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? - Harry sabía que diciendo eso había dado en el clavo pero la voz no contestó - ¡Cobarde! Sucio engendro de pollo, pedazo de trozo de cacho de carne de burro! ((**¿A qué me suena eso? xD**))

- Harry, no es para tanto... - lo tranquilizó Hermione - No te contestará...

Y así pasaron los días, oyendo voces sueltas por el aire como susurros del viento, cabreándose por los rincones de la sala común de Gryffindor y viendo cariñitos de las 3 parejas por todas partes. Harry y Hermione no le dijeron a nadie lo de la voz, lo querían borrar de su mente (pero la voz seguía insistiendo). Harry no pudo más y un día de septiembre, concretamente el 18, le contó a Ron:

- Ron, tengo que contarte algo superrrrrr fuerrrrrte!

- ¿De verdad¿Algo entre Hermione y tú?

- ¡Cotilla! No... no es eso... es algo... - tragó saliva - ...peor

- ¿Qué puede haber peor que una discusión matrimonial?

- ¡No estamos casados!

- Como si lo estuvierais... ¿Qué ha pasado? Si no me lo dices tú, se lo preguntaré a ella...

- No ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos...

- ¿Entonces no os habéis besado ni sois novios?

- ¡No! Digo... ¡Sí¡Me estás liando!

- Pues cuéntame lo que ha pasado...

- Ron, en ocasiones veo...

- Hermiones volando desnudas hasta tu cama... Eso ya se sabía, Harry...

- ¡No! Que pervertido... Aunque no puedo negar que mi mente perversamente pervertida no lo ha sugerido... Jeje - Harry puso cara de viciosillo y macabro, una cosa rara...

- Pues si no es eso, dímelo ya... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi querida, así que deprisita...

- Ron, en ocasiones veo... - Harry hizo medio minuto de silencio para que la intriga de Ron aumentara - ...a pelirrojos queriendo profesar su amor a ciertas rubias de una manera más... "profunda"

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? "_Mierda, tenía que meter la pata... En vez de preguntar "¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" o un simple "¡Hala!". Pero no, tu tenías que confirmarlo, muy bien, Ronald..._"

- Pues porque lo sabe toda la escuela y yo he sido lo bastante listo como para acercarme a Lavender y Parvati, y lo he escuchado... No tendríais que hablar esas cosas en la sala común...

- Definitivamente no... Pero que lo sepan ellas dos no significa que lo sepa toda la escuela...

- Pero seguro que se acabarán enterando... - Harry dio por terminada la conversación y se fue con paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor a cenar. Era sábado. No se arrepintió de no haberle contado a Ron lo de la voz, pero se sentía culpable por no haberlo hecho. Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en ver a cierta castaña llorando en los terrenos. Corriendo como un loco, se dirigió hacia ella...

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor?

- ¡Harry! Qué susto me has dado... Pues estaba aquí, llorando...

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti...

- ¿Por mí?

- ¿Por él? - preguntaron los otros cuatro (Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco) incrédulos. Se habían acercado a ellos por detrás para darles un susto... Los otros dos se giraron y vieron a un Ron un poco más colorado de lo normal, sobretodo en las mejillas. A una Luna con los ojos más azules y soñadores que nunca, y a Ginny y Draco cogidos de la mano.

- Sí... - respondió Hermione apenada - Estoy triste porque me he enterado sobre una cosa tuya...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que sé a lo que se refiere - terció Ginny mirando a Hermione preocupada

- ¡Estoy indignado! - gritó Hermione - digooooo... ¡indignada! Jamás pensé que me harías eso...

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¿Que qué has hecho? - preguntó Hermione sin creérselo

- ¿No sabes lo que has hecho? - preguntó Draco

- ¿Alguien puede dejar de hablar en clave? - preguntó Ron enfadado

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando? - preguntó Harry más enfadado

- ¿Podríais dejar de hacer preguntas? - preguntó Luna ((**Me encanta hacer preguntas y responderlas con más preguntas! xD . **))

- Pues pasa que hay rumores de que Harry está saliendo con... - dijo Ginny. Hermione se levantó de la hierba y a grandes zancadas se alejó de ellos. A Harry le pareció que entre el cabello de Hermione, que ondeaba por el viento, se diferenciaba una cara de serpiente, blanca como la cera, con unos ojos rojizos como el pelo de los Weaslys, que hacía señas burlándose de él y movía la mano derecha al lado de la cara como la garra de un león (de arriba a abajo, encogiendo los dedos) y movía la boca como si quisiera gritar "¡grrrr, ven aquí, ladrón!". La silueta se apuntó a sí misma con el dedo índice y pareció que salía un espíritu del cuerpo de Hermione, el de Voldemort, con el alma de Hermione cogida por la cintura. En el instante en que su alma salió por completo del cuerpo de Hermione, ella se tiró al suelo, cayendo desmayada sobre la hierba.

- ¡No! - gritó Harry yendo hacia ella con los demás pisándole los talones - Maldito cabrón hijo de su "piiiii" madre... ¡Devuélvele a Hermione su alma!

- Se llamaba Merope Gaunt... Y no te creas que no intento quedarme su alma... - dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos: Voldemort "evaporado" estiraba del alma de Hermione para llevársela consigo, pero ésta se resistía por volver al cuerpo de su dueña. Poco a poco, Voldemort se fue solidificando y cada vez se le hacía más difícil coger el alma de Hermione, ya que le "traspasaba" las manos. Al final, el alma volvió a su dueña, pero esta no despertó...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles un precioso día de junio. Ella estaba acurrucada, con la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas. Unas brillantes lágrimas saladas, surcaban el rostro de la joven pensativa. Sin que ella lo notase, un joven poseedor de unos ojos esmeralda preciosos se le acercó por detrás:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la chica dio un respingo - Podrías coger frío...

- No, tan solo estaba pensando - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza

- Sabes que no puedes mentirme... - el chico la cogió por la barbilla - Estabas llorando - dijo con expresión preocupada

- ¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo? Tampoco es que te interese mucho... - añadió la chica bajando la cabeza

- ¿Cómo que no¡Si sabes que soy el que más se preocupa por ti!

- Bueno, da igual - dijo la chica pasándose la manga de la camiseta por la cara para secarse las lágrimas - ¿Me podrías dejar sola?

- No. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa un tanto peculiar... - dijo el chico dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

- ¿Ah, sí¡Enséñamela! - dijo la chica levantándose cuando el chico le ofreció su mano

- No puedo. Te tienes que desplazar tú para verla... ¡Sígueme! - el chico tiró de su mano, arrastrando a la chica hacia donde su encontraba dicha sorpresa.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, durante todo el trayecto iban cogidos de la mano. No les daba vergüenza ninguna, no tenían porqué. En esa época del año, era muy normal ver parejas aquí y allá, caminando tranquilamente a la luz sofocante del sol de verano. Las calles estaban llenas a rebosar de gente que andaba turísticamente y con algún destino en concreto, como nuestros protagonistas. Se dirigían a la casa del chico, una mansión enorme donde reinaba la paz, donde vivía el chico solo. Era una casa de estilo viejo, aunque era relativamente nueva. La decoración interior se basaba en el lujo como estilo principal. Cristal y bañados en oro reinaban en las paredes y suelos. Aunque estaba reformada, no lo parecía, pues seguía luciendo como el primer día.

El chico entró primero y tapó los ojos a la curiosa chica, que lo miraba todo con cierto asombro, como si fuera la primera vez que veía aquella mansión, aunque en realidad no lo era. Desde que el chico se la compró, pasaban allí la mayor parte del día. Subieron las escaleras de mármol. La chica iba delante de él y se agarraba a la cintura del chico para no caer, mientras que él con una mano rodeaba la cintura de la chica y con la otro le tapaba esos ojos marrones que ella tenía. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, el chico se puso delante de ella y con una sonrisa (aun sabiendo que la chica no le podía ver), abrió la puerta.

La sala era oscura, básicamente porque las luces no estaban encendidas. Pero a parte de eso, estaba pintada con un color rojo sangre. Una vez dentro, el chico destapó aquellos ojos miel

- ¡Qué oscuro¿Se puede saber dónde está la luz? - preguntó la chica asustada

- No, no se puede saber. Ahora, vamos a jugar a un juego... - dijo el chico. Con un golpe de varita encendió una luz tenue a la derecha de la pareja - ¿Asustada? - añadió el chico con una sonrisa confiada

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - bajó un poco la cabeza - Bueno, un poco sí... Ya sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad...

- Ni a mi tampoco... Pero a veces es necesaria - el chico se iba acercando peligrosamente cada vez más a la chica, hasta que ella chocó con la pared y el chico puso sus brazos a los lados para impedir que ella escapara

- Harry¿qué te propones?

- ¿Yo? Nada...

- Que seas mi novio no significa que tengas derecho a violarme...

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera violarte? Yo tan solo quiero... - y rozó los labios de la chica, despertando la pasión que había encerrada en su cuerpos - besarte...

- ¡Pues hazlo! - dijo la chica sonriendo

- Hermione, tus deseos son órdenes para mí...

La chica del sueño despertó en la vida real sobresaltadamente en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts. "_Sólo ha sido un sueño... ¡Jope!_" ((**¿Quién quiere ser la Hermione del sueño? Yo! xD**)). Se quiso girar pero al hacerlo vio al chico del sueño que dormía placidamente con la cabeza en la cama. Ella sonrió y lo movió un poco.

- Harry... Harry, despierta

- Mmmm... Voldemort, no la matarás...

- ¿Qué?

- No te llevarás su alma...

- ¿Cómo?

- Ella es solo mía...

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué? Hermione, estás despierta - y la abrazó muy fuerte

- Sí... ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Voldemort te poseyó e intentó quitarte el alma... - Hermione lo miró con cara asustada - ¡Pero no lo consiguió! Aunque como estuviste cinco minutos sin alma, has tardado cinco días en despertarte...

- ¿Cinco días? Cumpleaños... 17... Pasado...

- Sí... Pero te han comprado un montón de cosas. Mira, todos los regalos están ahí...

- Solo hay cinco

- ¿Cuántos esperabas?

- 17 tuyos n.n

- Pues lo siento...

- No importa... ¿te puedo pedir uno por atrasado?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?

- ¡Me encantaría! Pero antes... - esperó unos segundos - tenemos que crear una contraseña para saber como somos nosotros... A mí me poseyó hace tiempo y a ti también, así que...

- ¡Fantástica idea, Harry!

- ¿Qué tal 19/9?

- Demasiado obvio

- 31/7

- Obvio también

- Di tú algo

- Em... Medicamento

- Largo

- M

- Corto

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo se llaman las crías de un ciervo y una nutria?

- No-se-qué Potter Granger

- No me refiero a eso...

- No sé... Era algo de ¿cienut? - dijo Harry ((**Sin comentarios... xD**))

- ¡Eso es!

Y al final decidieron ponerse esa contraseña para saber si eran ellos dos, los de verdad. Hubo bastantes días en que Harry no se sabía la contraseña: a veces, tenía los ojos más oscuros, o a cada hora desaparecía para tomarse a escondidas un brebaje asquerosamente asqueroso, pero con el tiempo, dejó de utilizar ese método para utilizar otro menos "asqueroso". Hermione sabía que aquellos días no podrían hablar de nada confidencial, y menos delante de "Harry". Justo esos días, se extendían rumores de que Harry estaba siendo infiel a Hermione, pero a ella no le afectaban en absoluto. Uno de esos días, la propia Hermione fue testigo del "besito" entre Harry y Cho, pero ella sabía perfectamente que le daba igual, porque Cho no estaría besando a Harry sino a un sucio y despiadado mago tenebroso que a Hermione no le apetecía besar. Hermione se lo contó a los padres de Harry, quienes preocupados, no hacían más que mirar a su hijo con mirada penetrante, para ver si había algún indicio de que ese mago hubiese poseído a su hijo. También se enteraron Sirius y Remus, McGongall y Dumbledore (éste último, al verlo por el pasillo, siempre que notaba los ojos de Harry más oscuros, le saludaba radiantemente con la mano y una efusividad jamás visto en un abuelo como él). Cuando Hermione entraba a Pociones o a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre hacía un disimulado signo de afirmación con la cabeza cuando Harry no era el de siempre, y uno de negación cuando Harry era Harry. Un día, de esos en que Harry era Harry, se reunieron en el despacho del director Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall y Dumbledore:

- Ya sabía yo que esto acabaría pasando... Voldy no se puede estar quieto... ¡Jajaja! Endemoniado...

- ¡Pero esto no puede continuar así! No puedo ser yo y no serlo así como así... En mis sueños veo como se acerca y entra por mi boca... Es asqueroso... Incluso a veces se parte en dos y entra por los ojos... - A Dumbledore le entraron nauseas

- Profesor, vaya a buscar a Snape para que le entretenga, usted no pinta nada aquí - dijo McGonagall

- Ahora me echan... Bien, bueno, Dumbly, no te preocupes - dijo Dumbledore a si mismo con los morritos juntos poniendo cara de pena - Iré a buscar a Snoopy y a Myrtle, ellos se lo estarán pasando bien... - y se fue de la habitación hablando solo

- Bien, ahora hay que buscar una solución... - dijo McGonagall

Pasaron más días, que se convirtieron en meses, y ya había llegado Navidad. Los seis pasaron las navidades en casa de Harry, Godric's Hollow, y estuvieron "tuneando" la habitación de Harry con fotos de ellos seis y posters de grupos de música, equipos de Quidditch (Chudley Cannons, también Chudley Cannons, y se me olvidaba: Chudley Cannons!) y más cosas. Una de esas conversaciones mientras colgaban cosas fue esta:

- ¿Qué vas a colgar, Harry? - preguntó Ron

- ¡Un póster de los seis! - dijo Harry contento

- ¿Y no vas a colgar fotos de tías buenas? - preguntó Draco pervertidamente

- ¿Te refieres a Hermione, Ginny y Luna? - dijo Harry. Las tres se sonrojaron ((**Harry... Un cubo! Necesito un cubo pa' las babas! xD**))

- Que mono es Harry... - dijo Ginny - ¿Por qué no me lo regalas?

- ¿Y a mí? - preguntó Luna

- ¡Eh! - gritaron Draco y Ron - ¡Que nosotros también sabemos piropear!

- Pues no lo parece - replicó Ginny

- Cariño mío, si sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo - añadió Draco

- ¡No intentes arreglarlo! - replicó Ginny

- Ejem, ejem... Pero antes de colgarla, tendremos que hacer la foto¿no?

- Supongo...

- Hermione, embruja la cámara y ponla en automático

- ¿Cámara? - preguntaron Ron y Ginny

- Un aparato muggle para hacer fotos...

- Ya está¡sonrisas vitaldent! - exclamó Hermione y todos se echaron a reír - Listo...

- Pero es muy pequeña... - dijo apenada Ginny

- _Engordio_ - pronunció Hermione y la foto se hizo a tamaño real

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Harry

Y la colgaron. Durante Navidad, Harry no dejó de ser el mismo. Parecía que nuestro querido Voldy no le quería estropear las vacaciones. A Harry le regalaron muchas cosas ((**no voy a decirlas porque a servidora no le queda imaginación xD**)). Bueno, a todos les regalaron muchas cosas. En total, tenían 52 regalos.

Pero las vacaciones acabaron y tuvieron que volver a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y siguieron las clases de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, que eran justamente las preferidas de todos. McGonagall se convirtió en la directora de Hogwarts porque Dumbledore estaba "indispuesto" últimamente. Pero Dumbledore no se quería quedar quieto, así que dio clases de Transformaciones. Y ya os podéis imaginar como fueron sus clases: desde convertir un knut en un galeón (Ron se puso muy contento con ese truco y fue el primero en aprendérselo, pero Dumbledore dijo que se detectaba muy fácilmente y no servía para comprar nada) hasta transformar un aparato muggle, como una radio, en un armario de ropa, pasando por transformar un peluche en un monstruo inventado y por transformar un gusamoco en un colacuerno húngaro, que no tenían ninguna utilidad. Aún así, Dumbly se divertía haciendo esas transformaciones. Pociones era cada vez mejor, porque no paraban de hacer pociones repeledoras de almas ajenas. Y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era otra historia: tampoco paraban de hacer hechizos de protección, llaves de Karate (por si el enemigo era sólido) y maldiciones para aturdir. La mejor clase fue esta:

- Hoy alternaremos las tres cosas - dijo sonriendo James - Hacemos el hechizo aturdidor, patada o puño, y hechizo protector. ¡Haced parejas y a embrujar!

Harry y Hermione, Ron y Draco hicieron pareja.

- Harry... No te quiero herir ni hacer daño - dijo Hermione con cara de pena

- No importa, Hermy... Con tus dulces manos no podrías hacerme daño... - puso su sonrisa "sexy" y Hermione se derritió ((**ayyyy... Harry, que boniko eres! xD**))

- Draco, no te quiero hacer daño... - dijo Ron burlándose de Hermione

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Hermione

- Chicos¿podríais...? - dijo Lupin pero fue interrumpido

- ¡No me da la gana callarme!

- ¡Pues a mí no me dará la gana ayudarte en los trabajos de Pociones!

- Chicos, por favor...

- ¡Ni por favor ni hostias¡Aquí se tiene que hacer siempre lo que diga la señorita¿no!

- No...

- Pues no se va a hacer siempre lo que tú... ¿Has dicho que no?

- He dicho que no...

- Pero si la señorita sabelotodo nunca dice que no...

- ¡Me estoy hartando de ti, Ronald Billius Weasly!

- ¡No me llames así, doña Perfecta!

- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de gritar de una vez? - gritó Lupin muy enfadado, así que nadie se dio cuenta que Dumbledore y Snape entraron en la clase - ¡Coño ya! ((**con perdón**)) ¡Solo pensáis en vosotros¿No se os ha ocurrido dejar de hacer el gilipollas ((**perdón , lo siento, disculpad...**)) de una vez?

- Snoopin¡el profesor Lupin ha dicho una palabrutin! - dijo Dumbledore con tono de niño pequeño - No, ha dicho muchas, muchas, muchísimas palabrutins...

- Profesor Dumbledore, no había otra forma de parar a estos... - comenzó Lupin

- Dumblius, los profesores James y Sirius tienen miedo del profesor Lupius... - dijo Snape en el mismo tono que Dumbledore

- ¡Nosotros no tenemos miedo de él! - gritaron al unísono Sirius y James señalando a Lupin - Solo nos hemos extrañado de ese pronto tan fuerte...

- ¡Pero sí tenéis miedo de mí¡Jajaja!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xan, xan, xaaaaaaan! Wolas a todos! Como estáis? Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado muy liada con los exámenes, deberes, y mis querida inspiración me ha abandonado por un tiempo... Así que hay trozos del capi que son pesímos, y pido perdón (de la única forma que sé... xD) Bueno, también pido disculpas por estos dos capítulos, porque más bien son de relleno, el siguiente será el importante y seguramente el capi final o el penúltimo... No sé, ya veremos... En este cap he puesto a Harry muy tierno¿por qué será? Y también he puesto el one-shoot que había hecho hace poco sobre el sueño de Hermione. Al principio era una broma que hice con unos amigos, pero después no me pareció mal ponerlo aquí para conocer el lado "desconocido" de Hermione... ¬¬U No me enrollo más. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior:

**Saragoddess**: Jeje Tu review es el más largo! Me tiré tres horas leyéndolo... xD hombre, no... Pero, a ver que puedo responderte: Me alegro que te gustase el cap, mi querida amiga chiflada! Pero yo también creo que le faltó un poco de humor... A ver si en este lo he arreglado... Jeje xD Como tu dices, es obvio quien lo poseyó... Es nuestro querido amigo, Voldeumor, Voldemort o Voldy, como prefieras llamarlo... Y bueno, de Myrtle la Llorono con Snoopy todavía no he puesto nada, pero en el siguiente cap si! Jeje Bueno, DEWS! Pd: Dime esa idea!

**KmZilita - H**: En serio, no pretendo matarte... Jeje xD Definitivamente, Dumbly es mi personaje favorito, supera a todos los demás... Y las confesiones, no me gusta que la gente se tire horas y horas para simplemente decir dos palabras, odio las esperas y la intriga! (Pero me gusta dejar los caps con intriga... Contradictorio¿no?)Por eso fui "directa al grano". Y Harry poseído era todo un cuadro, llamando sangre-sucia a Hermione¿quién se cree que es Voldy para poseer a nuestro héroe? xD DEWS!

**kmmytt**: Bueno, ahora ya sabes quien estaba detrás de ellos dos... Nadie! Jajaja Me alegro que te guste! Bueno, tu también te cuidas! DEWS!

**saritaharryherm**: Si hubiera sido difícil adivinar quien lo había poseído... La verdad es que lo puse fácil, pero a ver si sabes quien dijo eso último... Jajaja! También es muy fácil... Me alegro que Dumbledore te encante... Jeje xD DEWS!

**conconi**: Me alegra que te guste mi historia! La verdad es que a mi no me está gustando mucho, pero que se le va a hacer? Jeje xD En el próximo capi intentaré mejorarla porque ya nos estaremos acercando al final! DEWS!

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! Nos leemos!

Si alguien se pierde en algún cap, que me agregue y así aclararé las dudas

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


	5. La Segunda Profecia

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

- Snoopin¡el profesor Lupin ha dicho una palabrutin! - dijo Dumbledore con tono de niño pequeño - No, ha dicho muchas, muchas, muchísimas palabrutins...

- Profesor Dumbledore, no había otra forma de parar a estos... - comenzó Lupin

- Dumblius, los profesores James y Sirius tienen miedo del profesor Lupius... - dijo Snape en el mismo tono que Dumbledore

- ¡Nosotros no tenemos miedo de él! - gritaron al unísono Sirius y James señalando a Lupin - Solo nos hemos extrañado de ese pronto tan fuerte...

Capítulo 4: La Segunda Profecia

:Simbología:

- Blablabla (lo que dice un personaje)

"_Lo que piensa un personaje_"

Sonido o cambio de sitio

((**Notas de la autora**))

------------------ Cambio de escena

- ¡Pero sí tenéis miedo de mí¡Jajaja! - Gritó Dumbledore ((**Quién pensaba que había sido Voldy?**)) - Me tenéis un miedo espantoso... Y ahora, Harry - adoptó un semblante serio como cuando está normal, es decir, que es tipo libro y no tipo fic - Déjame decirte el motivo por el cual no moriste ante Voldy...

- ¿Por qué mis padres me protegieron? - preguntó irónicamente Harry

- No, no fue por eso - seguía serio, James se mordía el labio inferior y Lily entraba con miedo en el aula

- ¡Claro que fue por eso! - gritó asustada Lily

- Entonces¿por qué no moristeis vosotros dos?

- Esa es una buena pregunta... ¿Por qué no os mató?

- Verás, hijo... - empezó a decir James y yendo hacia Harry para cogerlo de los hombros

- ¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! - gritó emocionado Dumbledore. Toda la clase estaba muy atenta a la conversación

- Cariño... - empezó a decir Lily y yendo hacia donde estaban James y Harry - Nosotros...

- ¡Ellos tenían un Horrocrux! Un Horrocrux cada uno... Sí, sí, yo lo vi... - dijo Dumbledore

- ¡Mentira! Es verdad que tenemos un... - Lily se tapó la boca

- Pero usted no vio como lo hicimos... - dijo James a la defensiva

- ¡Papá¡Mamá¿A quién habéis matado? - gritó indignado Harry

- A nadie... - dijeron los dos al unísono

- ¡Yo lo sé! - intervino Ron, Lily y James clavaron unas miradas asesinas en él mientras Harry le invitaba a continuar - Tus... Abuelos...

- ¡Es verdad! Yo nunca he visto a mis abuelos...

- Mis padres se murieron de viejos, y los de tu padre también - dijo Lily

- ¡Tus tíos! - intervino Hermione

- ¡Yo soy hijo único y Lily tiene solo una hermana! - dijo James

- Cariño, se lo tendremos que explicar... - dijo Lily mirando a su marido

- Sí... Verás, Harry... Era un día de verano, de aquellos calurosos, del año 1979. Tu madre y yo estábamos en el salón tomando té y sentimos un estruendo muy grande en el jardín...

- ¡Tu hermano! - gritó Ron

- Harry no tiene hermanos... - dijo Lily

- ¿Y si fuera algún gemelo que murió al nacer o un hermano perdido de Harry?

- Entonces lo tendría que saber yo¿no¡Soy su madre!

- Como te iba diciendo, Harry, salimos al jardín y no encontramos nada, salvo un bichito pequeño que entró en la casa y que no paraba de molestarnos y entonces...

- ¿Me queréis decir de una puñetera vez a quién matasteis?

- A una... A una... James, dilo tu...

- Tampoco es para tanto, mujer... Matamos a una... a una mos...

- ¿Mostaza? - preguntó Ron con brillo en los ojos. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

- No se puede matar a una mostaza porque no tiene vida... Además, puede haber un bote de mostaza, no una mostaza, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro... Es un error gramatical, Ronald - explicó Hermione

- Ya salió la experta... - dijo Ron con impaciencia

- ¡No me llames...

- Ejem, ejem... Matamos a una mos... Bien, tienes que ser fuerte, James... - se dijo a sí mismo el padre de Harry - ¡A una mosca!

Toda la clase se llenó de un ambiente cargado y en tensión. Nadie se lo podía creer¡habían matado a una mosca!

- ¿A una mosca? - preguntó Harry con incredulidad - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no paraba de molestarnos... Nos perseguía por la casa, y nos quería pinchar con su aguijorro...

- Mamá, las moscas no tienen aguijorros - dijo Harry como si intentara explicárselo a un niño pequeño

- Así que le lanzamos el "Avada Kedabra" y la matamos... Hicimos el Horrocrux en un cuadro de casa y en el caldero de Pociones - siguió Lily como si no hubiese sido interrumpida

- Hablando de calderos... Yo le tenía que comentar una cosita a Myrtle - dijo Snape para sí, y se marchó del aula

- Bueno, aclarado todo el tema, sigamos con la clase... - dijo Lupin

Mientras seguían con la clase, en el lavabo de chicas del segundo piso, se encontraban Snape y Myrtle, esta fue su conversación:

- Myrtle, creo que lo deberíamos de dejar...

- ¿Por qué¿No eres feliz conmigo¿No te sirvo como mujer?

- No, no es eso... - dijo Snape con dulzura ((**que cada uno interprete a su manera la dulzura de Snape**)) - Es solo que...

- ¿Soy poco para ti¿No te merezco? Pues perdona que te diga, hijo, pero tu tampoco estás en tus mejores años... Desde lo del tren...

- Por supuesto que he tenido épocas mejores, pero tú prometiste ser mi sirvienta... ¡Y no puedes hacerlo!

- ¿Ah, no¿Y qué hago mal?

- ¿Que qué haces mal?

- Sí, va venga, dímelo

- Pues mira, para empezar no puedes traerme ni mi caldero de pociones ni mis cacharritos de química...

- ¡No puedo porque se resbalan! Y tú tampoco puede hacerlo...

- ¡Ahí va, es verdad!

- Entonces no te enfades conmigo ni quieras dejar nuestra relación fantasmal solo por unos potingues...

- ¡No podré hacer más pociones! - dijo Snape "intentando" tirarse de los pelos - ¡No puedo beber zumo de burbujas¡Ni veritaserum!

- ¡Por supuesto que no puedes!

- Creo que me voy a suicidar...

- ¡Ya estás muerto!

- ¡Pues me tiraré por un precipicio!

- ¡Volarás! Es inútil...

- Pues me ahogaré con el calamar gigante...

- ¡Vas a flotar! Si es que todo está pensado para los fantasmas...

- ¡Ser fantasma es una mierda! - gritó Snape a pleno pulmón. Fue un grito que se oyó hasta en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las cosas siguieron como siempre, clases y más clases. Las parejas no se habían deshecho y estaban a punto de cumplir 10 meses, es decir, ya había llegado junio y ya habían pasado las vacaciones de semana santa ((**allí hay vacaciones así?**)). Los profesores decidieron hacer una clase conjunta de transformaciones, pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, porque para luchar contra Voldy (ya había anunciado su regreso a la maldad) y los mortífagos necesitarían defensa y ataque mágico y muggle, pociones para heridas y transformaciones para transformar a los malos en bichos y que no pudieran hacer nada. Así que decidieron anular los exámenes de esas tres asignaturas para centrarse sólo en la práctica. Y esta fue esa clase:

- Bien, niños, hoy hemos juntado estas tres clases (que sabemos que son vuestras favoritas) para prepararos al hipotético ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos - dijo Lupin, y para sorpresa de muchos, la mayoría de la gente no se estremeció al oír su nombre

- Pues eso, ahora ensayaremos como transformar una persona en un cerdo... Recordad el movimiento de la varita imitando una X... Una, dos, y tres¡_Oingcerdikus_! y el contrahechizo universal, es decir, para todas las transformaciones humanas ¡_Personificus_! Pues ensayad con vuestras parejas, vamos¿a qué esperáis? - dijo Dumbledore

Entonces empezaron a pasearse a través de las parejas, corrigiendo hechizos y movimientos. Cuando Dumbledore pasó por el lado de Harry y Hermione, Harry le preguntó:

- Profesor Dumbledore...

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry? - preguntó seria y amablemente

- Últimamente está más serio que a principio de curso... ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

- Por supuesto, se debe a que me he quitado muchos pesos de encima... Sobre ti, me refiero... Que si profecía pa'ca, 2ª profecía pa'lla...

- ¿2ª profecía? - preguntó Harry

- ¿Entonces no me había quitado ya todos los pesos? Vaya, hombre...

- ¿De qué trata ésa? - preguntó Harry alterado

- ¡Profesor! Hoy no se lo diga... Hoy no... Hoy no es... Él mismo... - dijo Hermione con abatimiento

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy el mismo?

- Pues que hoy no eres Harry Potter a secas, hoy eres Harry Potter poseído por Lord Voldemort - dijo Hermione con miedo

- ¡Je! Veo que sigues siendo tan suspicaz como siempre, sangre sucia... Hoy no tenia ni los ojos más oscuros ni me iba cada hora... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- No sabías la contraseña - dijo Hermione simplemente

- A mí no me hables como a un igual, me tienes que tratar de usted, igual que tratas a este viejo chiflado - decía Harry con una voz más profunda, cada vez con más odio

- No si te considero escoria - respondió Hermione desafiante

- Ahora mismo tengo el corazón de tu novio cogido en la mano, un comentario más, y le estrujo la patata... Y no te volverá a hablar...

- ¡Pues estrújamelo! - respondió Harry a sí mismo con su voz de siempre

- Veo, joven Potter, que intentas quitar mi presencia de tu cuerpo... Para eso hace falta mucha magia blanca... ¿Le has enseñado, viejo chiflado? - preguntó a Dumbledore, pero éste pasó de él - Te lo estoy diciendo a ti, Albus...

- Yo no me llamo viejo chiflado, así que no tengo porqué responder a ese nombre... - respondió Dumbledore a la defensiva - ¿Tienes miedo de salir de su cuerpo por que no tienes fuerza¿O por que la fuerza de Harry te está dando más poder?

- No quiero salir por que no es el momento... No saldré hasta que me digas cual es la 2ª profecía - Harry se estremeció y la voz áspera dijo - Ahora creo que ha llegado la hora ¡_Accio cuerpo_! - Y del cuerpo de Harry salió una alma que se volvió a meter en su verdadero cuerpo

- Bien niños, observad todos a Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, Voldeumor, Voldy, rey de los mortífagos y mi eterno rival - dijo Dumbledore como quien presenta un programa de televisión muggle. Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia ellos cuatro (Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry y Hermione) asustados.

- Gracias, mi querido público. Pero basta de presentaciones, entremos a la acción... La familia Potter al completo, nos volvemos a ver las caras. James, Lily, encantado de veros de nuevo...

- ¡Nosotros no! - respondieron James y Lily al unísono acercándose a Harry

- Y también están Remus y Sirius, los mejores amigos de mi vasallo más fiel...

- ¡Nunca fuimos sus mejores amigos! - respondieron los tres

- Él solamente nos...

- Os seguía para conseguir popularidad y poder... Os consideraba los más sucios traidores a la sangre... - dijo Colagusano que acababa de aparecer

- Veo que estabas escondido en mi casa¿no, Colagusano? Te has convertido en un sirviente del cuadro de mi madre...

Se produjo un silencio. En medio de la sala se encontraban Dumbledore, Voldemort, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Colagusano y Harry. Hermione se había ido de allí por orden de Harry, y Ron y Draco, la estaban protegiendo.

- Bueno¿Qué tal si pasamos a la acción? Todos estamos dispuestos a luchar contra ti, Riddle... - dijo James desafiante

- ¿Contra mí? Estáis locos... Si pensáis que voy a luchar solo contra 5 inútiles, vais equivocados - dijo Voldy cruzándose de brazos

- ¡No! Lucharás contra todos los profesores - gritaron todos los profesores que habían aparecido

- ¡Lucharás contra todo Hogwarts! - dijeron los alumnos

- No, os equivocáis... Yo no lucharé contra todos, lucharé contra uno y venceré... Lucharé contra Harry James Potter...

- Lucharás contra mí, pero no vencerás... Yo tengo una vida por delante, tú lo único bueno que harías, sería morir

- No me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente... Y esta vez estoy protegido... ¡Colagusano!

- Sí, mi señor... - dijo Colagusano con miedo

- Tu brazo derecho - dijo Voldy, y le puso la varita en el antebrazo, donde tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Al momento, aparecieron muchísimos mortífagos - Pues hala, a luchar varita a varita... Pero eso será después de la lucha entre "el niño que vivió" y yo

- Yo no viví para morir...

- Pero antes de que mueras, tal como dice la primera profecía, "Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...", vosotros decís que hay una segunda. ¿Qué dice esa segunda profecía?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que dice, Tom? - preguntó Dumbledore - ¿De veras quieres saberlo?

- Pues esta dice que...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penúltimo capi de la mini saga! El próximo, desenlace final. De que va esa profecía? Como es que hay una segunda? Este cap es más corto para dejar en suspense lo de la segunda profecía, a ver quien sabe de que va ir... ¬¬U

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIRLO PERO ES QUE ESTOY DE EXÁMENES Y TRABAJOS DE FINAL DE CURSO HASTA ARRIBA Y NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR! Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Este tiene un poco de humor con la mosca y lo de Snape pero esa parte final no tiene mucho humor porque no podia ponerlo, es un momento de tension, no se pueden poner bromillas estupidas!xDTambién me da mucha pena acabarlo, pero todo lo que empieza acaba... Quien creéis que morirá? Seré tan mala como para dejar que Harry muera? Todo eso en el próximo cap y último!

Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior:

**Saragoddess**: Era un día soleado de mayo, el dia 24, cuando servidore recibio un review de su amiga loka saragoddess... Cuan fue su sorpresa al ver lo largo que era el review! JaJAJA xD Me tira 4 dias pa' leerlo, hombre no, pero 1 dia si. xD Pues la verdad es que me encanta tu fic, lo poco que me has explicado, y quiero leerlo YA! No te asustes, que es una broma... Y no te tardes tanto como yo ;) Bueno, espero q te vaya bien la escritura y que lo publiques muy pronto! TQM! Chifladas 4ever! Bxitus DEWS!

**KmZilita - H**: Jeje M'alegro que te guste y que te "mates de la risa"! xD Pues eso de Dumbledore, es que le saludaba como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, muy contento de verlo. Jeje xD Lo siento, pero mi imaginacion no esta en venta, pero si se puede compartir y tambien puede aconsejar... Así que, no dudes en preguntarme nada! Bxitus! DEWS!

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! Nos leemos!

Si alguien se pierde en algún cap, que me agregue así aclararé las dudas

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


	6. El Gran Final

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.·´¯·- Hå®r¥ Y Vø£ÐëûMø® -·´¯·.**

**By Meicosr**

- Tu brazo derecho - dijo Voldy, y le puso la varita en el antebrazo, donde tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Al momento, aparecieron muchísimos mortífagos - Pues hala, a luchar varita a varita... Pero eso será después de la lucha entre "el niño que vivió" y yo

- Yo no viví para morir...

- Pero antes de que mueras, tal como dice la primera profecía, "Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...", vosotros decís que hay una segunda. ¿Qué dice esa segunda profecía?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que dice, Tom? - preguntó Dumbledore - ¿De veras quieres saberlo?

Capítulo 5: El Gran Final

:Simbología:

- Blablabla (lo que dice un personaje)

"_Lo que piensa un personaje_"

Sonido o cambio de sitio

((**Notas de la autora**))

------------------ Cambio de escena

- Pues esta dice que la luz vencerá a la oscuridad: "Tal como se repitió hace 16 años, habrá un enfrentamiento entre los herederos del poder. Asesino y asesinado se batirán en duelo hasta que uno de los dos muera..."

- Ah, muy bonito... ¿Así que dices que ésa es la profecía?

- Sí, la escuché de boca de alguien en un sueño, pero no acaba ahí...

- ¿Ah, no?

- Pues no, también dijo esto: "El asesinado será el que lance la maldición asesina, que rebotará contra el otro y consumirá el poder del vencido".

- ¿Así que, según tú, tú mismo serás quien muera? Yo no me tendré que ensuciar las manos con tu sangre mestiza...

- Perdona, serpiente, pero tú también eres mestizo... Y, además¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien muera¿No podrías ser tú?

- No lo creo... Yo soy el gran mago Lord Voldemort¿por qué tendría que morir?

- ¿Para pagar todos tus crímenes e intentos de asesinato? - dijo Harry mirando a sus padres

- ¿Y si no los quiero pagar?

- Ahora no importa, había más: "El vencedor será el niño que una vez sobrevivió a la muerte y el perdedor será el causante de su propia desgracia"

- Eso deja claro que eres tú quien se va a salvar... ¿Seguro que no lo confundiste?

- Podría haber confundido eso, pero... ¿me crees capaz de confundir esto? "El Heredero de la luz, Godric Gryffindor, con su aura de poder infinito y protector, hará rebotar la peor de las tres maldiciones contra el brujo de la oscuridad, Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, que desaparecerá para siempre"...

- Eso es demasiado explícito... ¿Cómo una profecía puede dar nombres¿Estás seguro de que no fue solo un sueño, Potter?

- Si fuese un sueño, espero que se haga realidad - dijo Harry seguro de sí mismo

- Pues que no se haga esperar... Enfrentemos los poderes de los herederos a ver quien gana... ¿Qué te parece?

- Será un honor, Voldemort... - dijo Harry irónico

- ¡No ensucies mi nombre, Potter!

- ¡No ensucies el mío, Riddle!

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! - gritó Riddle hacia Harry pero éste consiguió esquivarlo

- Un expelliarmus no es nada para mi... ¡_Incárcero_! ((**Aprovecho para decir que muchos hechizos y encantamientos que se dicen a partir de ahora son inventados por servidora**)) - Voldemort quedó atrapado por una especie de cuerdas - ¡_Accio _varita de Voldemort!

- Ahora me has dejado sin varita y atado... Muy bien... Pero quizá te equivocas... Por si no lo sabías, sé hacer magia sin varita... - dijo Voldemort con aire de superioridad

- Seguro... - Harry no se lo creía

- ¿Cómo que seguro¿No me crees¡_Transformum_! - Y las cuerdas se transformaron en serpientes - ¿Lo has visto? Ahora las cuerdas son serpientes... ¿Sorprendido, Potter?

- En absoluto, yo también sé hablar Parsel... Las puedo controlar si quiero...

- Ahora no podrás: _Me tenéis que obedecer a mi, solo a mi..._ - dijo Voldemort en Parsel

- _Él os quiere matar, no le hagáis caso, sé que os gusta la oscuridad, pero la luz ganará... Hacedme caso..._ _- _Las serpientes asintieron hacia Harry, cosa que desconcertó a Voldemort - Las serpientes me harán caso a mi...

- Igualmente estás perdido... - dijo Voldemort, pero las serpientes desaparecieron al instante

- No mientras yo sea más que un alma vagabundeando...

- ¡No te burles de mi pasado! Lo lamentarás...

- ¿Tu pasado? Puede que fuera tu pasado, pero no tu presente, y te aseguro que tu futuro inmediato será peor...

- ¿No será el tuyo? - preguntó Voldemort con un extraño brillo en sus ojos rojos. Todos los presente enmudecieron sabiendo lo que iba a venir, pero Voldemort dijo - ¿Por qué esa falta de aire? Todavía no se va a acabar la fiesta...

- ¿Por qué no la acabas ya? Todos desean ver tu muerte... Hasta tus mortífagos queridos aquí reunidos...

- ¿Es tu deseo que la fiesta acabe ya? - Harry asintió - Pues bien, que no quede demostrado que me lo has pedido tú... Así pues... - Todos aguantaron la respiración con miedo en sus caras - _Avada_... Eeeem... ¿Cómo seguía, Colagusano?

- ¡Dish! - dijeron todos provocando una "caída" en masa ((**tipo manga y anime japonés**))

- _Kedabra_, mi señor _- _dijo Colagusano

- ¡Ah, sí! Pues¡_Avada Kedraba_! - gritó Voldemort... Pero Harry lo consiguió esquivar

- Ha sido fácil esquivarlo... Ahora recuerdo otro trozo de la profecía: "La batalla finalizará al tercer intento, provocando la desgracia en el pronunciador de la maldición"

- Es decir, que diré la maldición otra vez, y no morirás, pero a la siguiente, moriré yo¿no?

- Eso parece... También decía algo así: "Morirá uno de la oscuridad..."

- Pues probemos con el segundo intento - Todos volvieron a contener la respiración - ¡_Avada Kedraba_! - Pero sucedió algo que nadie hubiera creído: Peter Pettigrew, al estar en deuda con Harry porque éste lo salvó de la muerte impidiendo que Sirius y Remus lo mataran, se interpuso entre la maldición y Harry, y la muerte chocó contra él - ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto de salvar a tu enemigo, Colagusano?

- Estaba en deuda con Harry, él lo salvó - dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad

- ¡_Evanesco_! - dijo Voldemort y el cuerpo de Pettigrew desapareció - Al final va a ser que la profecía es verdadera, ya que has sabido que uno de mi bando iba a morir... Pues bien, este ya es el último intento, y no pienso perder... Así que, por si acaso, conjuraré un escudo para que nadie pueda interferir entre nosotros... ¿Asustado, Harry?

- ¡Nunca!

- Bien¡_Aurum espectro_! - Y una especie de escudo semitransparente apareció rodeándolos - Acercaos, acercaos para comprobar su resistencia...

Remus, Sirius, James y Lily se acercaron. Lily acercó una mano temblorosa al aura, que provocó en ella un efecto parecido a una descarga eléctrica. James la cogió en sus brazos, miró a Sirius y Lupin, y después los tres a Dumbledore, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Visto su poder y las consecuencias, continuemos... ¿Por dónde íbamos, Harry?

- Por el capítulo en que tú mueres

- Valiente, sin duda, Gryffindor hasta la muerte¿me equivoco?

- No - dijo Harry fríamente. Su voz no mostraba miedo ante el peligro

- Arrogante también, te parece a tu padre... - Harry y James miraron con más odio a Voldemort - No obstante, tú me has pedido que acabara con la fiesta ya

- Sí, eso he dicho

- Bien, pues... ¡_Accio _varita! - la varita de Voldemort salió disparada hacia su mano - Acabemos con esto de una vez... - Dumbledore murmuró muy bajo "_desaparicium possibilite_" y justo después "_minus aurum espectro_", haciendo posible la desaparición dentro del castillo y eliminando el aura que protegía a Harry y a Voldemort, aunque el espectro todavía seguía, así que Voldemort no pudo notar que el aura protectora había desaparecido - ¿Estás preparado?

- ¿Quieres matarte ya!

- Tranquilo, chico... No te estreses... Mándanos una lechuza explicando que se siente después de la muerte, pero no te conviertas en fantasma, sería para todos una tremenda tristeza que acabaras así...

- Si no te matas tú, te mataré yo...

- Muy bien... - Voldemort se preparó al tiempo que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco asentían - ¡_Avada Kedraba_!

Todo pasó muy rápido: los 11 mencionados anteriormente, corrieron mientras el Señor Tenebroso lanzaba la maldición, y se pusieron en corro rodeando a Harry y dejándolo en medio. Los 11 murmuraron "_protego escudium_" con la varita enfrente de la nariz y otro aura de color dorado apareció rodeándolos, haciendo un escudo muy poderoso contra la maldición asesina. Tan poderoso era que, incluso, el rayo verde rebotó contra esa protección y fue a dar de lleno en el pecho de Voldemort...

Causando su muerte y la de todos aquellos años de oscuridad.

Todo había acabado.

Poco a poco, el escudo se fue dispersando y las 11 personas se fueron separando dejando que Harry viera lo que había delante de sus ojos. "Voldy" yacía en el suelo, sin ningún rasguño y con la mirada perdida. De pronto, sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser como antes, y todo su cuerpo se transformó en el de un adolescente llamado Tom Riddle. Pero ya no había nada que hacer...

Harry se acercó despacio al cuerpo, con miedo en la cara por una posible "resurrección", y armándose de valentía dijo, mientras la multitud seguía con un silencio sepulcral:

- Voldemort... - Se arrodilló, se acercó al cuerpo y lo tocó: todavía estaba caliente - ¿Te has ido? - El cuerpo no respondió - ¡Un sangre-sucia! - gritó Harry para ver si despertaba, pero no fue así. Los mortífagos, asustados, retrocedieron para que nadie los pudiera ver y escapar ya que la desaparición estaba permitida, pero los profesores de DCAO fueron más rápidos, los atraparon, y con un movimiento de varita los llevaron a Azkaban.

Hermione se le acercó por la espalda, lo cogió por el brazo y lo hizo levantarse. Harry la miró, sin expresar emoción alguna pero alzó una ceja. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa disimulada y Harry se tiró a ella, abrazándola muy fuerte. La sala prorrumpió en aplausos y Harry gritó:

- ¡Bien!

- Harry, lo has vencido... - dijo Hermione llorando - Pensaba que ibas a morir... Pero al decir la profecía...

- Hermione, tú no crees en las profecías... - dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ¡Pues desde ahora sí! Por cierto¿es verdad que la habías escuchado en un sueño¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Porque no la oí en un sueño... No sabía ni que existía hasta al momento en que la dije - respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Al ver la cara de "no entiendo" de Hermione, añadió - Dumbledore entró en mi mente y me la recitó, así que yo solo repetía lo que oía... Jeje

- Yo sí que la había oído en un sueño... - dijo Dumbledore impasible - Me la recitó nuestra profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney

- Hijo - dijo James acercándose a Harry para abrazarlo. Hermione lo soltó

- Harry, cariño... - dijo Lily acercándose también - Lo has conseguido... - Y los padres de Harry abrazaron a su hijo como si fuera la última vez

- Harry, eres el mejor mago, aparte de Hermione y Dumbledore - los dos mencionados se sonrojaron - que he visto en mi vida - dijo Ron con una sonrisa al abrazarlo

Sirius y Remus también lo abrazaron. Todos los demás le dieron palmadas en el hombro y en la espalda y besos. Cuando acabó de recibir las felicitaciones, Harry se puso encima de una mesa y dijo:

- Pero no os creáis que todo lo he hecho yo... Yo hubiera muerto de no ser por once persones extremadamente poderosas para conjurar el "_protego escudium_" y salvarme la vida... Yo solo tuve que aguantar con el un pelín hasta que llegara el momento... Así que quiero que se acerquen a mí esas once personas y que estén conmigo durante unos minutos: Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, mamá, papá, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna, venid aquí, por favor - Todos los mencionados se acercaron a Harry

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Harry? - preguntó Lily con voz temerosa

- Quiero fundar un grupo con aquellos que me ayudaron en mi misión y agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí: ese grupo se llamará...

- La Orden del Ciervo - dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad

- ¡Exacto! Dumbledore, si es tan amable...

- Llámame Albus, Harry, por favor - Harry asintió

Dumbledore hizo unos complicados movimientos con la varita y pidió a Harry que conjurara su patronus. Él se bajó del pupitre donde estaba y los 12 se pusieron en redonda. De la varita salió un ciervo plateado, más definido que nunca, que atravesó primero a Harry y dio un rodeo alrededor de él. Después hizo lo mismo con los otros 11 (cada vez que traspasaba a alguien se iba haciendo más grande) y regresó al medio, inclinó la cabeza a Harry, picó con la pata derecha delantera en el suelo y subió hasta el techo. De repente, de Harry salió otro ciervo; de Dumbledore, un fénix; de McGonagall, un gato; de Remus, un lobo; de Sirius, un perro grande; de Lily, una paloma; de James, una gacela; de Hermione, una nutria; de Ron, un león; de Draco, un dragón; de Ginny, una tigresa y de Luna, un águila. Los 12 animales se alzaron en el aire, con alas o sin ellas, para unirse con el ciervo grande y fundirse en una misma criatura. Desaparecieron los patronus y al momento volvieron a aparecer en el techo y bajaron lentamente hasta volver delante de sus dueños, hicieron una reverencia y entraron dentro de sus cuerpos. Todos sintieron calor cuando los patronus entraron, y en el brazo derecho de cada uno de los 12, se tatuó una especie de cornamenta, en medio de las cuales ponía "OdC".

- Espero que os guste pertenecer a este grupo y que nos reunamos para celebrar cada año que hoy, día 3 de junio, los 12 hemos derrotado a Voldemort - dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Así será - murmuró Hermione mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Por supuesto! - gritaron los 10 (todos menos Hermione y Harry)

- Pues hale¿se puede dar por finalizado el curso, Albus? - dijo McGonagall

- Yo creo que se lo merecen... Digamos que es un "sí"

Así que se celebró un banquete de despedida, y al día siguiente, todo el mundo estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry y Hermione estaban solos en un compartimento y hablaron:

- Hermione, esa cornamenta que ahora tienes en el brazo derecho te mostrará donde está y que hace la persona en que pienses en aquel momento. Por ejemplo, yo pienso en ti, Hermione, y mira que sale: "Viajando al Londres muggle en el Expreso de Hogwarts". Y si yo te quiero llamar para que vengas a mi casa (que, por cierto, dejaré de vivir con mis padres para ser su vecino), te saldrá un mensajito y notarás un calorcillo en el brazo: "Harry llamando". Así que yo te quería preguntar si querías ahorrarte la molestia de tenerte que llamar... para que... vinieses a vivir... con...migo...

- ¿Qué? No lo he entendido...

- Que si quieres venir a vivir conmigo...

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo

- ¿Irme a vivir contigo¿De verdad? - Harry asintió - Oh, que gran idea, pero... ¿Para qué quieres que vivamos juntos?

- Pues yo que sé, porque somos novios... ¿no? Para tenerte más tiempo conmigo

- Eso ha sonado egoísta. Quiero decir, no es una mala idea... Pero para depende qué, si lo es...

- No te entiendo

- Que si me quieres solo para hacer la comida y fregar los platos

- Para eso está la magia

- Y para "hacerlo" - un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hermione

- Para eso no está la magia... - dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara

- Pues por eso te pregunto si solo me quieres para el sexo...

- No, eso es un complemento de la convivencia, pero no es mi primer pensamiento... El primero es tenerte conmigo, siempre...

- Si no es el primero¿cuál es?

- El doscientos cincuenta y seis

- Vale, pero igualmente se lo tendré que preguntar a mis padres...

- Sí, no hay problema...

- Mira, ya llegamos...

Harry y Hermione salieron del compartimento con sus baúles y su lechuza y su gato, respectivamente. Se encontraron con sus padres y se despidieron con un largo beso dejando embobados a las dos familias y haciendo planes de boda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S'acabó! Hala, una cosa menos... xD Jeje... No es verdad, me da muchísima pena acabarlo, pero algún día tenía que pasar. En este último cap me he esforzao más pa' no dejar a mis queridísimos "fans" (lectores) con mal sabor de boca... xD Y también dar las gracias por haberme estao aguantando mis paranoias y este fic... MUXISIMAS GRACIAS! Solo os puedo desear un feliz verano a los españoles y buen curso a los de América del Sur! Pues eso, este ha sido mi primer fic de HP pero os aseguro que no será el último... Y me estoy proponiendo, ahora que llega el veranito, empezar otra saga de estas fuera de Hogwarts... No sé, ya veremos... Jeje xD

Pos al final si que se ha acabado, aunque recibí reviews diciendo que no acabara, pero no podía alargar más la trama... No sabía como xD! SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR PERO LOS EXÁMENES Y LOS TRABAJOS ME QUITAN MI TIEMPO LIBRE!

Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior:

**Saragoddess**: Me alegro que te gustara el cap 4 y espero q también te guste este! Pos amiga chiflada mía, siento decirte que ya se ha acabado pero volveré... ¬¬U También espero que publiques prontito esa historia y por supuesto que no te dejo que pongas mi nombre! Es broma, xD, x dios, como me iba a importar? Me alegra muxo que quieras ponerme en un fic: yo, meicosr, en un fic! No me lo creo todavia... Bueno, q ya se me va la pinza... VIVAN LAS LOCAS COMO NOSOTRAS! Bxitus DEWS!

**KmZilita - H**: Pos no sé que decirte! Bueno sí, que muxas gracias por enviarme un review por cada cap y que al final, los "rumores" de que se acaba este humilde fic son ciertos... Lo siento, pero prometo que este verano haré por lo menos un one-shoot... Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis "queridísimos fans". xD Y lo de la mosca, yo quería que matasen a un animal insignificante, aunque diera la impresión de que en este mundo era muy importante y un pecado matar a ese bichito. Y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba pensando en qué animal podría ser la víctima, entró por la ventana una mosca y me dije "pos una mosca!" Jeje... Bueno, bxitus! DEWS!

**kmmytt**: No te preocupes por no dejarme review en el cap anterior, no pasa na'... M'alegro que te gustase el cap anterior y espero q te guste este! Y lo de la mosca, ya se que es estupido... Jeje xD Mientras sea gracioso, da igual to' lo demás, no? xD Ya se ha acabado la pesadilla de Harry de vivir poseído por Voldy y con ella, también se acaba esta historia! Siento no hacerla más larga, pero como ya he dicho antes, no se como continuarla! Bxitus, DEWS!

**SarhitaPotter**: M'alegro que te guste mi fic! Pero, como s'acabao, pos eso... xD Creo que ya lo dije pero maté a Snape por que se porta mu' mal con mi Harry en las clases de Oclumancia y siempre, en general, así que esa es mi venganza (y también por matar a "Dumbly"). Bueno, bxitus, DEWS!

**Paola**: Me alegro que te guste! Bxitus, DEWS!

Bueno, hasta el próximo fic! Nos leemos!

Muxos besos!

MEICOSR


End file.
